


Prompts for #bottomlanceweek

by doseki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe in an Alternate Universe, Clones, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doseki/pseuds/doseki
Summary: Drabbles from twitter's Bottom Lance Week hashtag prompts.Dry humping, Intercrural, Clones/Crying (same fic), SpankingFive of seven during pandemic stress? Not too shabby.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Isamu (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	1. Prompt: Dry Humping

Keith wasn't really awake until his second cup of coffee. Lance dancing around the kitchen in those ridiculously short shorts he liked to wear around the house should've registered immediately. It took Shiro joining in before Keith realized what he was watching, midway through his second cup.  
  
They were moving in time with the music. It took Keith's not quite caffeinated brain a few seconds to recognize the song - _Here Comes the Hotstepper_ \- playing on the kitchen smart speaker.  
  
Lance always moved sinfully when he danced. All that yoga pretty much meant his bones weren't part of the equation. Keith paused mid-sip, watching as Shiro worked his way around Lance to the music, both of them grinning at each other until Shiro was firmly behind Lance.  
  
Both of them looked directly at Keith, and Lance bent forward, pressing his ass against Shiro's crotch as they continued to move rhythmically to the music. Shiro didn't help at all as he wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and thrust his hips against Lance's ass. Fully clothed of course. All in time to the music.  
  
Keith was still mid-sip. And decidedly not drinking the coffee at all anymore, as he set his mug down.  
  
"I think we got him to wake up, Shiro," Lance said teasingly as he straightened up, leaning back against Shiro and combing his fingers through his silvery-white hair, turning his face to press a kiss against Shiro's jaw. " _Oh._ You're eager."  
  
Shiro's eyes were locked on Keith's as he continued to grind against Lance's ass, less to the music now and more out of need.  
  
"I'm awake," Keith said, walking over to the two of them and casually tugging on Lance's waistband and letting it snap against his belly, relishing Lance's little yelp. "Shiro, you hard already?"  
  
Shiro nodded, grinding against Lance a little faster. "Yessir."  
  
"No fucking in the nice clean kitchen," Keith admonished, watching how Lance's shorts were starting to tent out in the front. "Look at you, both of trying to tease me and getting each other worked up. You can fuck in the living room while I watch. _Not_ in the kitchen, Lance," he added at Lance's pout. "C'mon, my horny little pets. I'll get the lube."


	2. Prompt: Intercrural

"I'm _not_ fucking you in a public beach shower, Lance."  
  
Lance pouted. "It's fine, the door's closed."  
  
Keith sighed. "It's not fine. Someone could walk by with their kids. Their dog. An old couple."  
  
"Kids aren't allowed at nude beaches, Kosmo watches us fuck all the time, and old people fuck too so why does it matter?" Lance countered. "Please, please, Keith. I've been thinking about your dick all day."  
  
"You had plenty of time to stare at it. Not my fault you spent the entire day swimming," Keith said firmly.  
  
"Keeeeeeith."  
  
"Lance," Keith was still firm, though his resolve was starting to crack. "No lube, and don't you dare suggest water being enough."  
  
"I wouldn't," Lance said, still pouting. Then he brightened. "How about you hotdog me?"  
  
Keith didn't know whether to sigh or laugh. Instead, he kissed Lance, pressing him back against the wooden wall of the outdoor shower. "You're insatiable, you know that?"  
  
"Mmmyep," Lance said with a grin. He reached down and grabbed Keith's dick squeezing and stroking. "You gonna do it?"  
  
"Fuck," Keith breathed out, nudging his leg between Lance's thighs. "And how is this gonna get you off, exactly?"  
  
"You jerk me off," Lance said. "And kiss me. And be sure to bite my neck."  
  
"So demanding," Keith admonished, smacking Lance's hand away. He reached over to turn the shower on and glanced over the top of the stall to see if there was anyone nearby. He'd have to be fast. "I should let you walk back to the hotel hard. Turn around."  
  
"No you shouldn't," Lance said, trying to give Keith puppy eyes over his shoulder as he faced the wall. Keith kissed the side of his neck as he adjusted the showerhead, so it was hitting them both. Could at least rinse off the salt and sand from spending all day at the beach. "Don't do that." He stroked himself a few more times until he was reasonably hard. "Spread your legs more, horny kitty."  
  
Lance was practically a ray of sunshine as he beamed at Keith. It took them a few seconds to get into position, and as soon as Keith's dick was between his legs, Lance squeezed his thighs tight. Keith cursed under his breath and wrapped an arm around him. "Brace yourself for both of us," Keith murmured. Lance put his arms the wooden wall, letting out a moan as Keith wrapped his fingers around his cock.  
  
"Shhh," Keith hissed. "You don't want people to come by to see what we're doing." He gave an experimental thrust. He had to admit it _did_ feel pretty good.  
  
"I can't stop myself from making noises," Lance said.  
  
"Then muffle yourself, or I'm not jerking you off."  
  
Lance gave a quiet whimper, but he put a hand up to his mouth, eyes closing as Keith started to stroke him and thrust between his legs in tandem. Giving into Lance's demands, he pressed kisses and nibbled the side of Lance's neck, licking the shower water off and sucking up marks.  
  
Despite the attempt to stay quiet, it only took a few minutes before the sound of skin slapping skin made Lance drop his hand. He and reached down to wrap his fingers around Keith's, trying to get him to stroke faster.  
  
"Keith," Lance moaned "I'm so close. Please, Keith, _please_."  
  
Keith didn't say anything, though his teeth sunk deeper into Lance's shoulder as he thrust faster and harder, Lance rising on his toes with each one. He matched Lance's movements, tightening his grip around Lance's cock and pumping until he felt it throb in his hand, come spilling over their fingers. Only a few seconds later, he was coming too, moaning into Lance's shower-wet shoulder, his legs shaky from the effort.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"No, you said you wouldn't," Lance said breathlessly, and Keith could hear the cocky grin in his voice. "That was okay."  
  
"Un-fucking-believable," Keith said, slapping Lance's ass as he pulled away from him. Lance was laughing as he straightened up and turned around. "Only okay, huh? I guess we don't need to fuck later tonight if it's only _okay_."  
  
The look of absolute dismay on Lance's face was worth it. Keith laughed and tugged him close, kissing him. "Let's go back to the hotel and order room service. I'll give you way better than okay."


	3. clones & crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Isamu (his alternate self) fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not think this would get to over 5k words. I really didn't. v_v
> 
> No beta reader for this, all mistakes are my own!

The Paladins hadn't intended to go back to that alternate reality where Altea was the evil empire instead of the Galra, but the universe was a damn big place, and it stood to reason that the portal of pure quintessence they'd entered before wasn't the only way to reach it.  
  
Lance ended up separated from the rest of the Paladins. Normally this was fine. It was easy enough to use his lion to find the others, but in a strange universe with random holes to other realities that could close at any moment? Was less than optimal. He wasn't even sure if they'd gone through. He held position in Red and sighed to himself.  
  
That's when he saw a small fighter ship zipping past. It was damaged. A voice that was entirely familiar that he couldn't quite place was broadcasting in the local airspace.  
  
" _Isamu with the Guns of Gamara. Final report - Mykodo base has been destroyed. Ship has taken extensive damage, will not reach Kaipa 393 before oxygen runs out. Message repeats: Isamu with the Guns of Gamara-"_  
  
Lance switched off the broadcast. He admittedly didn't know a lot about that universe besides what they'd found out their last visit, which could be summed up to "Alteans bad, Guns of Gamara good." If that was the guy in the fighter out there and he was with the Guns of Gamara, then he was getting rescued. He flew Red over to the fighter. Up close, it was in even worse shape. It looked like it was being held together with duct tape, and a glance at Red's readout showed the oxygen was about gone.  
  
"Isamu?" Lance guessed. "My name's Lance, I'm with uh...Voltron. You look like you could use some help."  
  
That voice...again, Lance couldn't place it, but it was so damn familiar. " _Voltron?_ "  
  
Right. Lance's mind raced. How could he communicate to this guy that he wasn't a bad guy? "I know some of the Guns of Gamara. I uh. I saved Sven; do you know Sven?"  
  
The display showed a helmeted Gun, uniform of black and green, just like Sven's. "Voltron. Right. Lions. He told me. Yeah, I could use some help."  
  
"You have enough oxygen in your suit to make it to my Lion?" Lance was already prompting Red to open his jaws.  
  
"Should. Hold on."  
  
While he waited, Lance kept trying to place the voice. Was this their universe's Keith? Nah. He knew Keith's voice, it wasn't Keith. It wasn't Pidge unless Pidge was a dude here. Which was possible. It wasn't Shiro, they had Sven for that. Hunk? No, Hunk had a friendlier voice than this guy. He didn't have much more time to think about it when he felt Red shut his jaws. He hopped out of the pilot seat and went down to the cargo area to meet his guest.  
  
"Sven told me about you," Isamu said. He put down a box and a sniper rifle next to him and reached up to punch the button on his helmet to take it off. "Thanks for saving him. He's one of our best tacticians."  
  
Lance stared. It was like looking in a mirror, except not quite. (Mirrors reflected and distorted.) Slightly longer hair. Serious expression. Some webbed scarring on his neck that peeked over the collar of his suit. "...buh."  
  
Isamu didn't seem to have the same reaction to Lance. "How far does this ship broadcast?"  
  
"You're...you're me!"  
  
Isamu looked puzzled. "What?"  
  
"You're my clone!"  
  
Isamu blinked. "Your...oh. This is what Slav was talking about. No, I'm not your clone. I'm you in a different reality. My question: how far does this ship broadcast?"  
  
"Oh, right. Uh. Pretty far. Like, sometimes through wormholes far."  
  
"Good enough," Isamu said. "Can you narrow the subspace band so it's only on a specific frequency?"  
  
Lance stared again. Damn, if only Pidge was here. He had no idea. "I...we can try?"  
  
They both went to the cockpit. Thank god Isamu seemed to know what he was doing. After several minutes, Lance bringing up various displays until Isamu found what he wanted, Isamu sent out a brief message that was entirely coded.  
  
"I brought my toolkit with me. I can repair my suit and you can drop me off to the nearest planet or moon. Any Guns who hear the broadcast will know how to triangulate my position."  
  
"If it comes to that," Lance said, waving a hand. "I'm stuck here as much as you are. I don't wanna leave the area in case Voltron's looking for me. Flying around in an alternate universe is just asking for trouble."  
  
"Hm. If you say so," Isamu said with a shrug. He left the cockpit.  
  
Lance urged Red to listen for the other Lions and was met with silence.  
  
The first few vargas were like that. Lance sitting in the cockpit, listening, watching. Whatever Isamu was doing in the cargo hold. When Lance's stomach started rumbling, he knew it was going to be a long wait. Maybe a few quintants. He got up, knowing Red would broadcast any incoming messages down below. He found Isamu with a bunch of tools out, working on his helmet.  
  
"You hungry?" Lance asked.  
  
"A bit," Isamu admitted.  
  
Thankfully, all the Paladins kept a supply of water and food goo packs in their Lions. Lance fetched some packs from one of the storage bays. "Kind of gross looking, but it's really tasty," Lance said, showing demonstrating the water straw and the twist-off lid on the goo.  
  
Isamu didn't think much of it, but he seemed grateful enough for the sustenance. Unlike Lance, Isamu wasn't much of a talker, and after several minutes of trying and only getting monosyllabic answers, Lance gave up and went back to the cockpit to listen for the others.  
  
Time passed. Vargas. Nothing. Not a sign of a ship on the viewer, not a blip on the scanners. Lance yawned, realizing he was tired.  
  
He went back down to cargo. Isamu was...meditating or something. He didn't want to bother him right away, so he went to another storage bay and checked to see what kind of temporary bedding was available. He was glad that Keith had insisted on keeping the Lions stocked. There were three makeshift cots available, blankets, pillows. It'd work.  
  
"Hey, if you wanna crash, I've got some beds here," Lance said. "I think I'm gonna try a nap, I can barely keep my eyes open."  
  
Isamu opened his eyes. "Yes, you look tired. I'll keep watch."  
  
"Nah, dude. Red will let us know. This lion. Uh. My ship. You can sleep, really."  
  
"Sleeping without a watch," Isamu narrowed his eyes. "That's dangerous."  
  
"Oh, sure," Lance agreed. "That's what I was saying. Red'll keep watch. Really. I'm uh. Connected. Through my mind. Red will wake me up. Promise."  
  
"I'd rather not risk it. Get your sleep, Lance. I'll take my turn when you wake up."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Sure." Lance didn't seem sure, but if that's what Isamu wanted, he wasn't going to argue.  
  
\- - -  
  
Lance woke up several hours later feeling better for the sleep. He yawned, stretched. The cots weren't super comfy, but it was better than sleeping in the cockpit. Red hadn't alerted him to anything. He found Isamu in the cockpit. He was gazing into space. Watching. Alert.  
  
"Hey man, your turn," Lance said, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
...and then he was smashed face-first against the console with his arm pinned behind his back. "Damn it. Sorry, Lance. Don't...don't touch me without warning," Isamu said, letting go of his arm. "It's an automatic reaction."  
  
Lance straightened up, turned around, eyeing Isamu warily. "No worries. Also, sorry, I didn't really think about personal bubbles."  
  
Isamu looked puzzled at the phrase. "Personal bubbles?"  
  
"Yeah, Earth thing. A phrase we use. Um. Don't worry about it. I made up the second cot, feel free to use it. Down in cargo, I left the storage bay open."  
  
"Thanks." He got up out of the chair and headed back down, leaving Lance a little shaken and wincing as he rubbed his shoulder.  
  
\- - -  
  
After three days, Lance was starting to worry. Isamu didn't seem to think much of it. Lance was running out of ways to entertain himself and sitting around with someone who barely spoke was driving him nuts. There were only so many stars to look at outside, only so many songs he could blast in his earbuds (being mindful of Isamu, of course) and only so many questions he had about how Isamu fixed his suit or his helmet.  
  
There was also the fact that he couldn't ignore that Isamu had stripped out of his suit more than once, having no issues whatsoever walking around in just his underwear (his formfitting nothing-left-to-the-imagination underwear) and it made Lance desperately want to touch or put his mouth on his skin everywhere, even those webbed scars that became a mass of scar tissue on the back of his neck. Which was weird, right? Isamu was his clone. Well, his other self. Who the fuck wanted to fuck their other self?  
  
He'd asked about the scars. Isamu had shrugged it off, saying a few scars were better than having a _hoktril_ embedded in your skull. He didn't talk about it more than that, and even Lance knew not to push something so personal and traumatic.  
  
Jerking off only alleviated the tension a little. He tried to admonish himself and say his desires were just anxiety induced. He wanted something comforting. Sex was comforting. Also, _it was fucking weird to want to fuck yourself, Lance._  
  
He was probably just missing Keith and Shiro. That's all it was. As soon as they found him, he'd drag them off to one of their quarters and have them tag team him. That would be fine. Or be spit-roasted between them. That would be fine, too. Just. Not think of fucking Isamu.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Lance kept going back and forth between cargo and the cockpit, and occasionally to lock himself in the bathroom for a while. Isamu seemed indifferent to his wanderings.  
  
After his third round of cockpit to cargo, Isamu tilted his head at Lance. "I've finished my repairs. Perhaps it's best if we find a planet or moon and you can drop me off there?"  
  
"No, I'm not doing that," Lance said, shaking his head. "Unless you think they couldn't find you on Red."  
  
Isamu was bemused. "You're very strange."  
  
Lance laughed. "Thanks, I think. Sorry, I'll stick to the cockpit if I'm bothering you."  
  
"You're not. But you appear very agitated and aroused."  
  
Lance blinked and stared at Isamu. "Uh." The suits were great for hiding boners, and he didn't have one right now, at least. "What?"  
  
Isamu chuckled softly. "My partners are both male. I know how to recognize it."  
  
Oh, now that was interesting. "Partners? Both of 'em? You have two too?"  
  
"Yes. Sven and Akira. It's best in deep space to have three. Stability, you see."  
  
"Oh. I'm just a greedy power bottom who wanted them both, and they agreed. Sven is your Shiro. That's the same...who's Akira?"  
  
Isamu looked thoughtful. "I don't know your paladins directly. I couldn't say. Long dark hair. Half Galran. Probably not equivalent to anyone you know."  
  
"Long hair. Half Galran. God, at least he doesn't have a mullet," Lance said with a laugh. "I bet Akira is your Keith. I mean he's the guy who's Keith in my universe. I'm with them too. Sven and Akira. I mean, Shiro and Keith. Neat how that works out."  
  
Isamu smiled. "It is a curiosity. What's a power bottom?"  
  
Lance laughed, sitting down next to him. "Oh, man. I guess your Earth doesn't exist in the same way mine does. Another phrase we use. Uh. I like getting fucked. Like, a lot. I'd rather be fucked than fuck, if you get my meaning."  
  
"Ah. You're like Sven," Isamu said with a nod. "I think I understand."  
  
And that seemed to be the end of that. Back to the normal awkward silences and incessant boredom.  
  
\- - -  
  
The next day, Lance was glumly sucking down food goo in the cockpit, staring at the unchanging displays. Isamu was like a damn ninja; he didn't realize he was in the cockpit with him until he heard him mention to try tuning to a particular frequency. "Quiznak, don't do that," Lance said, putting a hand over his heart. "Hold on."  
  
He adjusted it until he could hear a faint sound of background noise. "This it?"  
  
_"Isamu? Are you still near Mykodo base?"_  
  
Lance was startled. It sounded _just like Keith,_ even distorted and glitched over the narrow frequency band. "Akira," Isamu said. "It was destroyed. I'm about fifty _borsaks_ from it. I was heading towards Zibydar Moon."  
  
_"Understood. Is it possible for you to stay there, or land on Zibydar Moon?"_  
  
"I can stay put for the time being," Isamu said, looking at Lance with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, he can stay here. My people haven't picked me up yet, anyway, and I can tell them we have to hang out until you get here," Lance said.  
  
_"Lance? You are still alive!"_ came Sven's faintly accented voice.  
  
Lance grinned. "Yeah, so are you. Ever make it to Space Hospital?"  
  
There was an animal-like growl that came through nice and clear. _"We'll be there in a little under a rulek,"_ came Akira's annoyed voice. _"Use this frequency if there's any change."_  
  
It went silent. Isamu looked relieved and his shoulders hung slack. "That's good," he said. "I thought I was picking something up on my communicator, but it has such a limited radius."  
  
With that, he went back down to the cargo area. Lance waited to see if anything else popped up. He switched back over to the band the Lions shared, just in case.  
  
Nope.  
  
He sighed and decided to go join his counterpart in cargo. "Hungry?" Lance asked. He wasn't particularly, he just wanted something to do, and eating was something to do.  
  
"Not really."  
  
That's when Lance noticed that Isamu's suit didn't do what the paladin suit did. He was sporting the most gorgeous boner Lance had seen...well, what, a week now? His own didn't count. _Isamu is technically you, it doesn't count either_ , Lance told himself.  
  
"Uh. You can use the shower room if you want," Lance said, looking away pointedly.  
  
"Mm? Oh. Hearing them...it was arousing," Isamu confessed, like this was a normal conversation to be having. "I was dispatched to destroy Mykodo Base over forty _ruleks_ ago."  
  
"I don't know what a _rulek_ is," Lance said. "But it sounds like a long time."  
  
"I hate using Altean time slices, but that's just because I hate Alteans," Isamu said. "Uh. A _rulek_ is about the same as a quintant."  
  
"Oh, damn. Yeah, I've only been missing Shiro and Keith a week, and I keep popping boners like crazy," Lance said with a nod. "Also, and this is gonna gross you out, but I think you're hot. So ya know, two things working against me."  
  
"We're not the same person, so it's not gross. I'm not your _clone,_ Lance. And we went through vastly different things unless you also spent most of your life as a non-cog and ended up being the sex doll of some high ranking Altean general who liked to use you at play parties?"  
  
Lance winced. "No, nothing like that. I...yeah. We're not the same at all."  
  
"Didn't think so," Isamu said, rather gently. "Whatever similarities we have, we're not the same. So, don't feel bad if you have an attraction. You're attractive too, you know."  
  
Lance wasn't sure if it was Isamu trying to reassure him, or the gravity of what he said that made him feel like he had a lump in his throat. Isamu couldn't be much older than him. "Uh...most of your life? You...were...you know...a sex doll?" Even as he said it, he felt disgusted by the implications of it.  
  
"Oh, no. Not until puberty," Isamu said. _Like that made it okay._  
  
Lance couldn't help it. The anxiety of being stuck in another reality, not knowing where any of his people were, being hit with just how fucked up the Altean Empire was in _this_ universe and what they did to people who wouldn't toe the line? He was sure Isamu didn't have the worst of it either.  
  
Lance started to cry. He tried not to, squeezing his eyes shut and scrubbing at them. If anyone had a right to, it was Isamu. Lance had-  
  
"It's okay," Isamu said softly, and Lance went stiff as he felt Isamu's hands on his shoulders. "I'll tell Sven and Akira we can't leave until your paladins have found you."  
  
"I-it's not that," Lance mumbled, keeping his eyes tightly shut. He struggled to try to explain himself. "It's...your universe is so fucked up. It's not fair what you guys are going through. Ours at least, we've got Voltron."  
  
"And we have the Guns of Gamara," Isamu said. "We gain ground every day. It's not so hopeless as it may sound. Look at me." Lance forced his eyes open. "I didn't tell you that to make you upset or pity me, all right?"  
  
"I don't pity you, I'm mad about it."  
  
"Good. Take that back to your universe and use it to fight your war. Just as I use my anger to fight mine."  
  
Lance rubbed a hand across his eyes. "I don't usually do that. Sorry."  
  
"Why not? It's healthy," Isamu said. He still hadn't let go of Lance's shoulders.  
  
"I guess. Um. Anyway. I think the point of all that was we're not the same person."  
  
"No," Isamu agreed.  
  
Then they were kissing. Lance had several shouted phrases in his head about _what the fuck are you doing_ , and also _if it's you, it's not cheating_ , among others. He wrapped his arms around Isamu, licking into his mouth and moaning a little, trying to rub against his cock through their suits. Isamu's tongue against his felt heavenly, and he'd let go of Lance's shoulders, his hands firmly on his ass and squeezing.  
  
Isamu pulled away, his blue eyes dark and locked on Lance's. "Lance. If you want to stop, say it now because I can't promise anything if we keep going."  
  
"Keep going," Lance said, nipping at his bottom lip and sucking on it. "Please, Isamu."  
  
Isamu pulled Lance in for a less a hug and more a full-body press that made Lance gasp for air. Yeah, he could feel how hard he was now. "Not here."  
  
Isamu grabbed his hand and dragged him to the storage bay where the cots were. Lance had never shimmied out of his paladin suit so fast, kicking it off into a pile near the door. Isamu shrugged out of his suit easily, and slipped off his underwear, both of them getting discarded into a corner. Rather than use the cots, Isamu pulled the blankets from them and spread them on the floor. Then: "Do you have oil?"  
  
Oil? Oh. Probably what they called lube. Lance had something that would work. "Hold on a sec."  
  
He jogged to the bathroom, opened the drawer that contained various packets of toiletries and medical supplies. He found one that had a type of ointment that he'd used plenty of times with Shiro and Keith that didn't irritate him after. It wasn't quite Astroglide, but it did the trick.  
  
He grabbed a pack and jogged back to the storage bay where Isamu was lying on a pile of blankets (he'd added more) and stroking himself. Lance joined him and tore the pack open with his mouth, squeezing it out onto Isamu's cock as he stroked it. The bits left on his fingers he used to start fingering himself open as he leaned over Isamu kissed him again. Isamu's fingers tangled into his hair as he held him in the kiss. "Are you certain about this?"  
  
Lance tried to reason beyond 'ride this man right this second,' but his dick wasn't letting him. "Yeah," he said, shifting over so he was straddling Isamu. "Are you?"  
  
Isamu absently wiped his hand off on the blankets and reached down to palm the base of Lance's cock before wrapping his fingers around it. "I am." He watched as Lance bit back a moan and thrust into his hand, and how Lance was still opening himself up for it. What a sight. "Take your time."  
  
"Too horny for that." Lance took a hold of Isamu's cock, guiding it into himself slowly, biting his lip at the stretch. "Oh, _fuck._ "  
  
"Take your time," Isamu said again, stroking Lance's cock almost lazily as Lance kept working his way down. "You're so tight."  
  
"Been a little while," Lance gasped, letting gravity do the work as he impaled himself the rest of the way on Isamu's cock. "Ahh-"  
  
" _Lance._ "  
  
They both remained still, Isamu still stroking Lance's cock and rubbing his thigh soothingly, Lance adjusting to the feel of Isamu inside him. After a minute or so, Lance started to move, pulling almost off of Isamu and pushing back down onto him again, giving another one of those gasping moans. "You feel so good," Lance said, starting to fuck himself onto Isamu with a slow, steady rhythm. "Oh god, you feel so amazing, Isamu."  
  
Isamu let Lance control the pace for a while, just enjoying how tight and hot he was, watching him bounce up and down on his dick. He stopped stroking Lance's after a few, working on touching him all over instead, over his hips, along the sides of that narrow waist of his, over his nipples to see how sensitive he was (very) and watching his face. He pulled him down into a kiss, thrusting up into Lance as he did, not missing the way Lance cried out into the kisses. Isamu planted his feet on the blankets, put his hands on Lance's hips to steady him, and started to fuck up into him.  
  
Lance moaned and reached down to stroke his cock with Isamu's fucking, still trying to lick into his mouth and kissing him frantically. "Isamu. Isamu. Isamu, please, _please._ "  
  
Isamu pushed Lance back, and pulled out of him, much to Lance's dismay. He almost laughed at his expression - Lance looked _offended._ "Lie down for me."  
  
Oh. Okay, Lance knew where he was going with that. He willingly obliged, smiling at Isamu and uttering a sound of appreciation as Isamu slid back into him, not stopping until he was balls deep. "Isamu, _fuck._ "  
  
"That's my intention," Isamu said, hooking Lance's knees over his shoulders. He shifted a little on the blankets, hoping they wouldn't slip too much, and started to thrust, watching as Lance made _that_ face. Yes, that was the right spot. "Here? Is there where it feels best?" He thrust again. "Right?"  
  
"Yes, oh my god, just _fuck_ me, Isamu, it feels great!" Lance said, half laughing and half moaning. "Right there, yeah, _fuck._ Harder, I'm not made of glass."  
  
"Is this what power bottoms do? Demand?" Isamu sounded amused as he obliged, listening to the way Lance's moans changed pitch.  
  
"Ahh. Ahh! Always - ahh! - demanding," Lance said through his moans. He pulled himself up partway, digging his elbows into the blankets to brace himself against Isamu's steady thrusting. "Kiss me, Isamu. - nnh - Kiss me while you fuck me."  
  
"Very demanding."  
  
He did though. He reached down between them to stroke Lance again. Lance's arms went around his neck as he held onto him. "Harder," Lance said through kisses. "Harder!"  
  
Isamu raised an eyebrow and pulled away from the kissing to look at Lance. He was so flushed, his lips were still parted from the kissing, his eyes half-closed. "You asked for it," Isamu warned.  
  
"Damn straight I did."  
  
Not paying any mind to the fact there were only four layers of blankets between them and hard floor, Isamu pushed Lance onto his back and pounded into him as hard and fast as his hips would let him. Lance writhed and moaned and cried out and dug his fingers into Isamu's shoulders and back. He screamed and begged to be touched and then just screamed as Isamu started stroking him again, coming hard enough that his vision blurred. Isamu kept stroking him, milking every last bit of come out of his cock as he slammed into Lance, only letting go when he felt Lance's cock softening his grip. Lance was babbling now, fingers entwined in Isamu's hair, trying to kiss him through the fucking.  
  
Then Isamu was screaming as he came, emptying himself inside of Lance and shuddering, breathing like he'd just run a marathon. Unable to hold himself up from the exertion of it, he collapsed on top a nearly-bent-in-half Lance, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Unsure of how much time had passed, he felt himself slipping out of Lance, and Lance was unhooking his legs from Isamu's shoulders shakily, still breathing hard. "Oh my god. Wow. I guess I got what I asked for."  
  
"Are you all right?" Isamu asked, pushing himself up onto his arms so he could look at Lance.  
  
"Yeah, man, I'm _great._ Sometimes you just wanna be jackhammered, ya know?" Lance grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, uh, your boyfriends gonna be mad?"  
  
Isamu shook his head. "No, I get some leeway with sex. They understand, given my history. Will your partners understand?"  
  
"I think if I say, 'it's not cheating if it's you,' they might be okay with it," Lance said. "Shit. I hope so."  
  
"If it's...me? But they don't know me."  
  
Lance laughed and hugged Isamu to him. "It'll be something they understand." They kissed again, and Isamu reached up to smooth Lance's hair.  
  
"I suppose now you can stop pacing around. At least until Akira and Sven get here."  
  
Lance grinned as he nipped at Isamu's throat. "I'm very okay with that."  
  
\- - -  
  
A few hours and several rounds later, Lance was wondering if it was worth trying to use his legs to go to the cockpit to check one last time before going to bed. He almost thought it wasn't until he heard Keith's voice. _"Lance, are you there? Lance, come in!"_  
  
"Oh god," Lance said, sitting up slowly. "I gotta get that."  
  
"I'll help," Isamu said, and he helped a wobbly Lance up to the cockpit. "Keith, I'm here," Lance said. "Where are you guys?"  
  
_"Just me. I found the uh...I guess it's a hole? In the space-time fabric. Well, Pidge did, I just slipped through it. I can bring you back through."_  
  
"We can't yet," Lance said. "You remember Sven?"  
  
_"Yeah, of course."_  
  
"Well, I came across this reality's me. His name is Isamu. His ship was pretty much destroyed. We're waiting for Sven to get to us to pick him up."  
  
_"Oh. Is he right there?"_  
  
Lance grinned. "Right next to me, yeah."  
  
_"How long are we waiting?"_  
  
"Akira said about a day, but that was a few hours ago. Not sure, really."  
  
_"That's fine. Pidge says this rip is pretty stable, though we may want to close it after we go back through. Don't want the Alteans to spread to our reality, after all. You've been gone over a week, how are you guys on supplies?"_  
  
Isamu and Lance glanced at each other. The blankets were a mess, and they'd kept folding them over during their following rounds. "I'll need to restock for sure."  
  
_"You guys can come over here, then,"_ Keith said. _"Give me a few."_  
  
"Shit, we have to get dressed," Lance said as the console went dark. "Ugh, I can't walk."  
  
Isamu tried to look sympathetic, but he looked smugger than anything.  
  
"Let's go get dressed before Keith gets here."  
  
Thankfully, when Keith got there, both of them were dressed, and Lance was at least semi-mobile. Keith paused when he saw Isamu and looked at Lance who _grinned_ at him. "Toldja. My clone."  
  
"I'm not your clone, Lance, I'm from another reality," Isamu said patiently. "Are we coming aboard your Lion for the evening then?"  
  
"Yeah, that'll work. I've got actual food too, courtesy of Hunk, if you're tired of goo."

\- - -  
  
The next day, Akira and Sven showed up in their cruiser. The Paladins went aboard with Isamu, and more introductions were made. Lance couldn't take his eyes off Akira. If Keith was half Galra and looked mostly human, Akira was half Galra and looked mostly...well, Galra. Purple furred, fluffy ears, those _fangs_ , those pretty gold eyes. He was a lot taller than both Sven and Isamu. Lance was imagining how hung he must be when Keith said it was time for them to head back.  
  
"We'll try to close this rip as best we can. Don't suppose you guys have a way to keep the Alteans finding it?" Keith asked.  
  
"We do, actually. It'll involve blowing up an asteroid, but that's easy," Akira said. He looked at Lance. "Thank you for saving him. And Sven."  
  
Lance smiled. "Sure thing, man. Just what anyone would do, right?"  
  
"No," Akira said. "They wouldn't. That's why I'm thanking you."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, no problem. I was happy to do it."  
  
They said their goodbyes, Lance still wondering how big Galra dick was, and the two Paladins flew back to their reality.  
  
It wasn't until Lance was very firmly smooshed between his two naked boyfriends on their too-small bunk that Keith addressed it.  
  
"You're fucking insatiable."  
  
Lance smiled brightly. "Mmm?"  
  
"I know the 'I got fucked so hard I can barely walk' walk."  
  
Shiro laughed. "Lance, you were only gone a little over a week."  
  
"I know. I missed you both so much. It was really hard, you know. And it doesn't count if you're fucking yourself, right?"  
  
"Unbelievable," Keith said with a laugh. "And I saw how your eyes were glued to Akira's crotch."  
  
"Look, you're hung, I figured if you were more Galra, you'd be super hung!"  
  
"Clearly we need to fuck you more, if you're ready to jump _yourself_ after a week," Shiro said, running his finger over Lance's lips and slipping the tip into his mouth. "Mmm?"  
  
Lance sucked on the offered finger, pulling away with a soft pop. "Obviously."  
  
Keith nibbled on the side of Lance's neck. "Or we should make you celibate for a month straight."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"No, probably not, but we _should_ ," Keith said, kissing their insatiable boyfriend.


	4. spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not great at writing spanking. v_v I tried!

Everyone figured once Keith and Lance got together, they'd magically be able to communicate clearly. No more aggravation to the point where Keith wanted to do deck Lance, no more Lance trying to push his buttons and goad him into it.  
  
Nope. Didn't change one bit.  
  
"Shiro, what's the point of them being together if they still butt heads all the time?" Pidge asked, not for the first time.  
  
"They resolve their differences that much faster," Shiro said, really, really wishing the castleship dispensed real coffee and not the liquid that Coran claimed was the same thing.  
  
Lance and Keith at least had taken their argument to the training deck this time.  
  
"You saw all those trees we flattened. That was an _orchard_ , Keith. A source of food. Maybe their main source of food!"  
  
"Did you see the feast they gave us?" Keith said as he took out a drone. "Did you notice how most of it was grilled meat? The only fruit I saw were those purple citrus fruit slices in the drinks."  
  
Lance took out another drone with his rifle. "I know some collateral damage is part of the job, but you didn't even look where you were landing!"  
  
"We had a cruiser up our ass, Lance! Did you want me to crash into the village instead?"  
  
"I've flown Red, in case you forgot," Lance said heatedly. "You can turn him on a dime. You weren't looking!"  
  
Keith sheathed his bayard and glared at Lance. "I don't think the people are gonna fucking starve because I knocked over some apple trees, Lance."  
  
Lance put away his bayard too, glaring right back at Keith. "At least forty trees, Keith."  
  
"Trees can be replanted, Lance. Nothing would've brought back the villagers."  
  
"But we-"  
  
" _Lance._ "  
  
Lance made an angry sound and started to stomp away, but Keith grabbed him by the arm. "Don't you dare just walk away from me."  
  
Lance jerked his arm out of Keith's and swung his fist as he turned around. Keith ducked and grabbed his wrist. "Why are my concerns always wrong or not worth addressing, huh?"  
  
"Because you're focusing on the wrong thing," Keith snapped.  
  
"So that makes them invalid?" Lance tried to jerk away from Keith's grip.  
  
Keith rolled his eyes and tightened his grip. "Let's not make this another 'no one validates my feelings' whining session."  
  
"Oh, so now I whine."  
  
"Yeah, you do, _brat._ "  
  
Lance didn't quite realize what was happening before it happened. Keith had tugged them down onto the floor and somehow got Lance across his lap, face down. "What the fuck?"  
  
"When are you gonna-" Keith said, bringing his hand down hard on Lance's ass, "-stop fighting me on everything?"  
  
"You just spanked me! OW!" Lance yelped as Keith spanked him again.  
  
"Brats deserve a spanking," Keith said, his hand coming down harder this time. "Don't they?" Another firm smack.  
  
" _Ahh-_ "  
  
Keith raised an eyebrow, starting to spank Lance in earnest, noting how his hips shifted with each smack. "...is this turning you on, babe?"  
  
"N-no. Nnnh! Yes? Hnn! A little? Oh, _god_!"  
  
Keith could feel Lance getting hard against his thigh. He chuckled as he spanked him harder, making sure to get both cheeks evenly. "You're so hopeless. You really like this?"  
  
" _YES!_ "  
  
Smack. _Smack._ _SMACK_. "Be terrible if someone came in to train and found us like this, hm?"  
  
It had the cold shower effect Keith intended, as Lance gasped and tried to wriggle out of Keith's lap. Keith gave him one more hard spank that hurt _his_ hand and pushed Lance off his lap. "Now, are you gonna stop fighting me on _everything?_ "  
  
Lance stood up shakily, his face flushed. "Yeah...will you do that again and then fuck me later?"  
  
Keith laughed as he got up, pulling Lance to him and kissing him. "Damn right I will."


End file.
